Bad Boyfriends and Buttered Popcorn
by raurassexiness
Summary: "I punched him too. He told me that without him, you're nothing and you couldn't do better than him. But everyone knows that's not true Ally." Austin works at a movie theatre and decides to deal with the jerky boyfriend that leaves Ally Dawson alone, in a movie she didn't even want to see!


**Yea so… I have so much stories in my docs to complete, it's not even funny anymore. It just takes a while to develop characters and such… you know?**

**Anyways, I will be continuing Life as a Moon, because a lot of people seemed to like it, and I like to write Auslly as parents so… yea, also I will be updating BMA so stay tuned for that.**

**Anywhoo, like I said it takes time to develop characters in one shots and for the ideas I have, so expect short drabbles like this to be posted before those.**

**Without further ado, let's get on with it!**

**I talk too much.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Next!" the blond boredly called out as he signalled for the next person in line to approach the booth.

Granted, printing and selling tickets to the persons coming to enjoy a movie, wasn't how Austin wanted to spend his Saturday afternoon, but it was his job, and if he wanted to make it in the music business one day, he needed instruments. And to get instruments, he needed money. And to get money he needed a job. Mom and dad's chore money didn't cut it anymore.

Although it wasn't particularly fun, watching other people enjoy their weekend, by watching a movie, he liked to make a game out of it. One of his favourite games, was to guess what movie each group or couple or person were coming to see. Like this next couple in line for instance, who seemed to be silently bickering about what movie they were seeing. Austin guessed they were coming to see the new rom-com 'Lost in Paris with my Enemy', they were a couple and they were young, he doubts they would see anything else.

He, then realized he recognized them from school. He sighed as that made him realize that people his age should be out having fun and not slaving away behind a ticket booth. His name was Elliot Greene and the girl, who he knew to be Elliot's girlfriend, was Ally Dawson.

They eventually approached the booth, the girl sulking behind a little.

"Hey, Elliot. Hey, Ally." Austin politely greeted. Elliot confusedly squinted at him as if trying to figure out who he was and how he knew him.

"Hey…um?" he wracked his brain for a name. Austin stared at him blankly. _Seriously we have two classes together and were lab partner for a year._

"Austin." He replied in a monotone voice and he noticed Ally politely wave from behind the cocky brown haired boy.

"Right. Two tickets to Zaliens 8 my brains." Elliot concluded, before reaching for his wallet.

_Huh?_ Austin was usually never wrong about his movie predictions. He glanced at the Ally behind Elliot, she seemed disappointed as he saw her sigh, but it wasn't his place to comment. He printed the tickets and couldn't help but shoot her a sympathetic look before handing it over to them.

He didn't know why, but over the course of his hour long shift, he couldn't get her out his head.

-.-.-.-.

"Excuse me sir?" an older man hollered. Austin was in the process of eating popcorn out of the machine. The man grimaced as he noticed the teenaged boy look over at him guiltily with a mouth full of popcorn, his mouth covered in butter.

Austin hastily chewed and made his way over to the man, who patiently waited by the counter. "Yes sir?" he replied while wiping his mouth, trying to look presentable at his job.

The man shook his head before complaining. "There's a group of rowdy kids, in theatre seven. Could you come deal with it, please?"

"Right away, sir." Austin responded reaching for his flashlight and following the older man. Once entering the theatre, the man pointed out the group of preteen boys who were hollering and flinging popcorn, before returning to his seat.

Austin approached the group of boys and after he reprimanded them they were quiet and agreed to stop. Austin mentally patted his shoulders and began to descend the stairs when he stopped in his tracks.

There sitting down in one of the rows, was Ally. She sat boredly staring at the screen. Another thing he noticed was that Elliot wasn't there, his drink was in the cup holder however, so he assumed that he went to the bathroom or something. Although she didn't see this one, he shot her another sympathetic look, she really wasn't enjoying what was clearly a date. Yet again, he found himself thinking about her as he returned to the concession stand to stuff his face with more food.

-.-.-.-.-.

This was the shift he hated most, clean up duty. He sighed and grumbled but still made his way over to the theatre, broom in hand. The positive, though, was that this was his last shift of the day. He made his way over to the theatre, with the other grumbling workers.

He was pleasantly surprised with how quickly they cleaned the theatre. With a quick trip to the employee locker room, to grab his belonging he was out of there!

However, for the second time that day, he stopped in his tracks. There was Ally quietly and patiently waiting by the entrance of the movie theatre, casually swishing her head as if looking for someone. The sad part was, Austin knew exactly who she was looking for, her douchey boyfriend.

This time, he made his way over to her. "Hey Ally." He greeted cautiously, not wanting to startle her.

"Hey, Austin." She greeted trying to force a smile, but he could see by her eyes that she was upset. "By the way, I knew your name earlier today. Elliot, he just…"

"Yeah." Austin nodded, knowing that Elliot was a bit of a jerk, case and point, ditching his girlfriend. "Where is Elliot, anyways?"

Ally sighed and shook her head. "He told me he had to go to the bathroom." Austin furrowed his eyebrows remembering when he saw her by herself in the the movie, that was like twenty ago.

"Hey, if you want I could go check on him." He suggested, feeling sorry for the poor girl. She sighed but shrugged and Austin motioned for her to stay put while he went back inside the theatre.

He walked into the boys' bathroom, and surely enough Elliot wasn't there. It's not like he ditched her because she was holding what was sure to be his jacket in her hands. He frowned and walked out of the bathroom, wondering where he could be.

As he was about to rejoin Ally, one of his co-workers called out to him. "Austin! I know you're done for the day, but I'm really busy. Do you mind breaking up the couple in the makeout corner."

Austin sighed but nodded. The makeout corner, was a dark, abandoned corner at the back of the movie cinema, since it was unused, couples often found themselves there to…get busy.

Austin grabbed his trusty flashlight and made his way to the corner. Surely enough before he even saw the couple, he heard moaning and sloppy kissing noises. _Gross._

"Okay, party's over." he says menacingly, trying to break them apart by shining the light in their faces. But what he sees both shocks and angers him.

"Elliot!" he grits out and his eyes widens as the brown haired boy practically flings the redheaded girl off of him. Austin squints his eyes to see if he recognizes the girl, surely enough he realizes it's Madelaine Blossom, captain of the cheer squad. **(See what I did there)**

"Aiden! What are you doing here?" Elliot says trying to act cool by re-buttoning his shirt. Madelaine looked at her feet guiltily while straightening her red dress.

Austin didn't even bother correcting him, he seethed. "You know, Ally is looking for you right? I mean you, bring her here, take her to a movie she looks like she has no intention of seeing and then ditch her for Madelaine?!" he ranted.

Madelaine looked up at the brown haired boy angrily. "You told me, you and Ally broke up!"

Elliot's eyes widened and he shoots Austin a death glare before turning back to the redhead. "Baby, we did break up. It's just Ally can't resist my sexy charm and came back for more. But let me tell you, I like you so much more. I mean she won't even put out!" he smirked grabbing the redhead by the waist.

Both Austin and Madelaine gasped. Now Austin was purely seething, although he and Ally rarely talked in school, no one should talk about a girl like that!

"You're such a dick Elliot! Ally does not deserve someone like you, I'm going to tell her right now where you are and what you are, nothing but a no-good pathetic loser." The blond states turning around preparing to walk off, not wanting look at Elliot's stupid face anymore before he punches him.

"I'm pathetic?" Elliot starts and that causes Austin to stop in his tracks, his back still facing him. "Says the movie theatre boy, who has been pining and casting longing looks at my girlfriend since freshman year! Well, get this through your skull blondie, she'll never fall for a lowlife like you. So who's really the pathetic loser here?" Elliot replies menacingly. Austin clenches his jaw and turns around prepared to beat him to a pulp before a soft voice stops his mission.

"Who says I'll never fall for someone like him?" Austin whirls around to see the brunette who has captured his eye since freshman year.

"Ally come on. The guy's a lowlife movie theatre worker." Elliot presses reaching out for her but Ally scoffs and steps away from him.

Ally folds her arms glaring. "Don't you dare touch me, Elliot! Especially now I know where your hands have been." She looks pointedly at Madelaine who stared at the ground ashamedly. Ally huffs before continuing, "And what's wrong with working at a movie theatre huh? At least, he's out here trying to make a life for himself by working hard to earn his own money, instead of mooching off of his mom and dad like you." She spits and Austin smirks at her fire.

Elliot glares at her but is clearly rendered speechless and this gives her motive to continue. "And really? I can't resist your sexy charm? You were the one who begged me to come on this pathetic date with you! It was already lame when you forced me to see Zaliens, of all things! And worst of all I sit there completely naïve while you come back here to get handsy with the cheer captain. Chew on this Elliot, maybe me not putting out is less of a personal problem and more of a you problem, 'cause even if we dated for a fucking century I don't think I would ever sleep with someone like you!" she concludes before walking off. Madelaine shoots Elliot a death glare before following, Ally muttering something about apologizing before not-so-nicely shoving the brown haired boy backward and strutting out.

Austin smiles triumphantly as Elliot scoffs. "Ally doesn't even know what she's talking about. She could run her mouth all she wants, fact of the matter, she could never do better than me. I practically made her name known, in those school halls. Without me, she's nothing and as soon as she realizes that, she'll come running back in no time." He bitterly snickers and that's the last straw. Austin charges forward and delivers one solid blow to his nose, hopefully breaking it. The brown haired boy falls to the ground, groaning in pain and Austin walks away deciding to go look for Ally.

He finds her sitting on bench by the entrance and his heart breaks a little when he sees tears flowing down her cheeks. She looks up when she feels a presence and she looks away embarrassed while wiping her eyes.

"Madelaine apologized and explained that Elliot told her we had broken up. She also told me that they've been hooking up since we were together, and even then he would lie to her saying we weren't together! What a jerk?" she spits out.

"He is a jerk. He doesn't deserve someone as great as you." Austin responds and blushes when the words leave his mouth. Ally smiles slightly though and he instantly is glad he said that. "I punched him too." He continues and Ally's eyes widen as she looks up at him and sits next to her. "He told me that without him, you're nothing and you couldn't do better than him. But everyone knows that's not true Ally. You can do so much better than that jerk and everyone in school loves you and knows you, not because of him but because you're the sweetest, most selfless, smartest and most beautiful girl in the school." His blush deepens as he says this. Ally blushes too and looks down at her lap.

"Thank you, Austin. That's really sweet." She replies smiling.

Austin smiles and nods and looks back at the movie theatre seeing people entering and leaving, smiles on their faces. He then looks back at the sad, but noticeably happier, girl next to him.

"Hey I know you didn't want to see that Zaliens movie, but did you want to go see 'Lost in Paris with my Enemy' with me? There's a show in twenty minutes."

Ally looked up shocked, "How did you know, I was dying to see it?"

Austin shrugged smiling, glad that his movie prediction was indeed correct. "You just peg me as a rom-com kind of girl." She smiles and bites her lip and he returns her smile. "So what do you say? I'm kind of a sucker for rom-coms too. Plus, I get an employee discount." He waggles his eyebrows and Ally giggles.

She nods and his heart quickens, "I would love to see the movie, with you, Austin." Austin smiles and grabs her hand as he leads her back into the movie theatre.

As he pays for tickets and buys a large popcorn to share, they make their way to sit comfortably in the cinema just as the advertisements were rolling. Ally turns toward him and smiles and he returns it.

"Seriously, Austin. Thank you for sticking up for me today. It's the sweetest thing anybody's ever done." She grins.

"It's no problem, Ally. I just- _oomph._" His words were cut off by a pair of soft, warm lips crashing onto his. He immediately kisses back reaching up his cup her face gently. He has been dreaming about this day since freshman year and the real thing is better than any dream he's ever had.

Ally eventually pulls back shyly and he tucks a piece of stray hair behind her ear. She bites her lip and turns forward just as the movie is about to start, but Austin continues to stare at her dreamily.

The date went amazingly, and the pair excitedly agreed to go on another date. Let's just say Elliot missed out on two amazing things that day; an amazing girl who will soon without a doubt become the love of Austin's life. And the quite entertaining rom-com, with _many_ makeout scenes that left the pair finding themselves competing with the onscreen couple, on who can play better tonsil hockey.

Austin left his date with Ally that day feeling like a winner. _Who's the real pathetic loser now, Elliot?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Yea so that's that. I don't really have much to say. (For once)**

**Go check out my other stories and I have more coming soon.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It really makes my day and motivates me to write more.**

**As for now, I'm sick and dying and should probably take some medicine and take a nap. So I'm out!**

**Peace!**


End file.
